pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Miles Axlerod
thumb|300px|right '''Sir Miles Axlerod' is the main antagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' "Axlerod is a former oil baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an electric vehicle and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future—ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Axlerod is also the car behind the World Grand Prix, a three-country race he created that attracts the world’s top athletes—but it’s really an excuse to show off his new wonder-fuel, Allinol." Though at first Professor Zundapp appears to be the main villain, it is revealed near the end of the film by Mater that Axlerod is actually the villain. His supposed "alternative fuel" was actually gasoline engineered to expand if hit with an electro-magnetic pulse, and was part of a plot to turn the world against alternative energy and have them rely on gasoline, bringing profits to the lemons and himself due to the fact they owned the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. Eventually, Axlerod arranges for Zündapp and the lemon cars to plant a bomb on Mater's air filter as a backup plan to kill Lightning McQueen. Mater later discovers the story about the conspiracy after helping Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell arrest Zündapp and the lemon cars, and confronts Axlerod for it, and his suspicions are confirmed when he forces Axlerod into deactivating the bomb with a voice command in order to keep the bomb from killing himself since he would have been caught in the blast. To proceed further, Mater opens Axlerod's hood, revealing the same engine (a Rover V8) as the unseen mastermind depicted in the photo, which Finn and Holley obtained from their American counterpart earlier, proving to be a perfect match. It is not told what happened to Axlerod after having his plot exposed, but it can be implied in the end of the movie, that he gets arrested on the charges of conspiracy to commit crime, murder, and embezzlement. Trivia *His design resembles an extremely modified version of a Range Rover L322. *His license plate is ALT NRG, an abbreviation of "alternative energy". *Miles' tires' texture repeats a leaf-shaped motif. *If you look closely at his front wheels you can see the words 'REGEN R8' meaning 'Regenerate'. *Miles uses a lot of parts made by "British Wheeland" to keep himself going. "British Wheeland" is a parody of British Leyland, which produced both the Range Rover and the notoriously unstable V-8 engine that powered them. Even the logo was a parody of British Leyland's, using a big bold printed W instead of the big bold printed L. Mater states truthfully that B.L. made parts won't fit on other cars because of them not using standardized bolts. *The jungle Miles gets lost in before he converts to an electric vehicle is the jungle from Up. *The DVD commentary for Cars 2 states that the climax where Mater confronts Axlerod at Buckingham Palace over the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix came rather early in production, so the Pixar team went backwards from there to make Axlerod the ultimate good guy and someone else the bad guy, so that when it got up to the climax, everyone could see how brilliant Mater was in figuring out the whole thing. Quotes *''Miles Axlerod'': How did the tow truck figure it out?! (Axlerod's last words) Gallery Capture plein écran 2011-09-27 143800.jpg|Miles Axlerod before his "conversion". Milesaxlerodposing.jpg|The new and improved Miles Axelrod after he returned from his discovery of allinol. mille.png|Miles with Mater imagesCA14SU5G.jpg|Miles, Mater, and Lightning at the Tokyo party. imagesCAYU93GS.jpg|Miles with Lightning at the World Grand Prix party (interviewing him). imagesCADMZEYA.jpg|Miles tells everyone that Allinol is safe. Cars 2 Miles Axlerod.jpg him.jpeg|Mater is trying to explain to everybody what had happened. Cars 2 miles axlerod missing newspaper 2.jpg|Miles Axlerod is missing! S1-miles-axlerod.jpg|Miles Axlerod die-cast WHY NOT FREAKIN' INVITE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!?!?.png|Being interviewed by Mel Dorado Scenes.png Ohh, you guys made me leak!.png I get cravings sometimes.png you don't know what's coming.png|Miles Axlerod at the World Grand Prix launch party. Miles_axlerod_lights_&_sounds_cars_2_lights_&_sounds.jpg|Miles Axlerod Lights & Sounds die-cast Axlerod, Miles Axlerod, Miles